Automated equipment for effecting filling of containers with flowable food products, such as yogurt, ice cream, and the like typically include chain-driven conveyor arrangements, whereby groups of containers are presented to associated filling equipment for filling and subsequent packaging. Container filling is typically effected along an upper run of the conveyor, with a lower run of the conveyor returning the container carrier elements back to the upstream region of the filling area.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,813,940 B2, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0174893 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,538, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference, show various container filling arrangements.
The present invention improves upon previous filling arrangements by providing precise control of container carriers during product filling, and efficient return of the carriers to an upstream portion of the filling area after removal of the filled containers.